cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Keeps Knocking On My Door/Transcript
Previously on Legacies : ALARIC: You know, I opened this school to protect these kids. How am I supposed to protect them from stuff that's not supposed to exist? : KALEB: Hell, they even make rules about how we're supposed to eat but they don't tell us what they're actually feeding us. : MG: There's blood bags in that refrigerator right there. : KALEB: But not human blood! : RAFAEL: I killed my girlfriend. I was behind the wheel and I lost control. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and I don't know anything else. : JO: Are you happy? : ALARIC: I am happy right now. In the arms of my demon-possessed baby mama. : DORIAN: The monsters come one at a time. : DRYAD: I found myself not far from here with an urge to possess that knife. : DORIAN: And who told you to do this? : THE NECROMANCER: The Necromancer. : ALARIC: If you're the one responsible for what went down today, you're gonna wish you were someone else. Salvatore Boarding School : HOPE: I'm no stranger to death, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it. : GIRL: Dear Grandma, I've been thinking of you, wishing you were here. : HOPE: Once a year for Remembrance Day, we're asked to write letters to our lost loved ones. : RAFAEL: Dear Cassie, I miss you every day. : HOPE: We sign our names, fold them up, and scatter them throughout the cemetery. I usually don't see the point in it. Why write to the dead? I'd rather not think about it at all. Except lately Death keeps knocking on my door. Hope and Rafael are walking a young woman walks into the Salvatore School, and calls Rafael's name : RAFAEL: Cassie? turns around and Rafael runs to give her a hug : CASSIE: Raf? : HOPE: Cassie? Isn't that your? : RAFAEL: My girlfriend. Werewolf Transition Space : THE NECROMANCER: Was that really necessary? : ALARIC: I told you I need answers. : THE NECROMANCER: Why would I help you? You have me in chains. This indignity will not go unpunished. : ALARIC: We have been at this for days. Answer my questions, or I'm gonna peel your skin off like a grape and shower you with battery acid. : THE NECROMANCER: A rather grotesque effort, considering it will feel like the delicate tickle of a feather. : ALARIC: All right. Let's see how this feels. : HOPE: Dr. Saltzman. : THE NECROMANCER: Oh, there you are, lovely girl. I was wondering if you'd come visit me again. How's your friend, the one I saw you with earlier, trying to steal an illicit peek at me? : HOPE: As we speak, he's having an emotional reunion with his dead girlfriend. : ALARIC: I assume we have you to thank? : THE NECROMANCER: Poor dear. Her spirit was clinging to him like a vine in winter. It took barely any effort. Just a little wrinkle of the nose, and poof. Young love reborn. You're lucky that's all I did. The way you've treated a man of my stature, you should be ashamed. : ALARIC: Literally nobody knows who you are. : THE NECROMANCER: That's impossible. : ALARIC: I'll check on Raf. : THE NECROMANCER: I-If you want an end to this misery, simply bring me the knife and I'll be - on my way - : ALARIC: Hope! See also Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Season One Category:Transcripts